Sword in the Stone
Story John is walking through the forest, a thick mist enveloping the area. John: Sheesh. What a mist. (John raises his hand, which glows with mana. He then sees the lake, and a pavilion built on an island in the center of the lake, a bridge leading to it.) I think I found my lake. (John walks out, when the mist takes a solid form, becoming a woman. She is wearing a light blue dress, and John looks to her face. It was shifting rapidly, changing from one beautiful face to the next. Long, flowing brown hair stays constant, yet her face changed every few seconds. Woman: You have come, John Spacewalker. I am Nimue, Lady of the Lake. (John was speechless, unsure what to do.) Most people would kneel at this point. (John reacts, and catches the cue, going down on one knee.) I have been watching your progress since you arrived here from the future, and I have been impressed so far. However, to become a knight, and have the ability to defeat King Arthur, you will have to show master skill and loyalty. John: Skill and loyalty? Hm. (John pulls out Arondight, offering it to Nimue.) I offer you Arondight, a blessed sword. I obtained this by defeating Sir Lancelot, who serves the corrupt king. I have no allegiance, no master to call my own. However, I am “loyal”, to the idea of justice, and will do what is necessary to maintain it. Nimue: Really? (She takes the sword.) And what do you believe is justice? John: To protect those without power from those who misuse power. Nimue: You’ll have to do a lot more than give me a magic sword. John: Which is why I am here. I was told you could help me, and I need a magic sword that can assist me, help me defeat Arthur. (Nimue walks towards the pavilion, disappearing into the mist.) Nimue: If you can prove yourself, I will tell you where the sword is. (Then, a Leviathan comes out of the lake, roaring at John. It snaps at John, who jumps and dodges, landing on a mana platform.) John: Really? The realm is in danger every moment Arthur is in power, and you think you need to test me? (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Royal NiGHTS: Royal NiGHTS! Royal NiGHTS extends a dream aura over himself and Rustic. Rustic then grows into a giant sword, and he swings it, slicing through the Leviathan in one go. Its body falls back into the lake. Rustic shrinks, and Royal NiGHTS reverts. The mist clears, Nimue sitting on a bench. John goes over and sits on a bench looking at her. Nimue: That was, incredible. You defeated it in one blow. John: So, about that sword. Nimue: You may be worthy of wielding Caliburn. I will reveal its location to you. John: Okay. But first, I got this sword from a wizard named Merlina, who seemingly pulled it out of thin air. Nimue: It was in a magic pocket that she created. John: Can you teach me how to do that? It’ll help me carry multiple swords at once. Nimue: (Smiling) Very well. I will explain as much as I can in as short of time that I can. End Scene John is walking through the forest again, having received instructions by Nimue on where to go. He finds a hill with a big oak tree on it, with a double edged sword sticking out of a stone on the hill. John: There it is. The sword in the stone. Location of the magic sword Caliburn. (John creates mana platforms, going up to the top of the hill. He then grabs the hilt of the sword, and pulls it out, releasing a flash of light.) This is it? Seems pretty simple. (Then, eyes and a mouth appear on the blade near the hilt, freaking John out.) Caliburn: Simple, you say? I am the legendary sword, Caliburn! I am the greatest sword one could ever hope for. John: If you were the best, surely you’d be longer. Caliburn: And how did a simple knave such as yourself awaken me from my slumber? John: Knave? I know you didn’t mean that as an insult! Caliburn: Actually, I did. John: No, that was sarcasm. Caliburn: Sarcasm? John: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah. I’ve got a really great talking sword here. Caliburn: I dare you to find a sword who is better. (John groans, then sees an army of armored monsters approach, surrounding the hill.) What are those strange creatures? John: Monsters attacking the realm, sent by King Arthur. He was corrupted by the scabbard of Excalibur, a real sword. Caliburn: Come, knave! Let us slay these foul things. John: Ugh. Fine. John jumps off the hill, landing in the middle of the monsters. The monsters charge in, and John parries a sword strike, spinning and hitting another one in the hip, destroying it. John spins Caliburn, and blocks a lance, slicing through the shaft, and stabs the monster. John is almost hit by an axe, and he raises a mana shield, then fires a blast of mana to destroy the monster. John parries another sword strike and jumps, striking a monster on the head. He lands, seeing that he was still surrounded. Caliburn: You are a mediocre swordsman, a knave at best. A true knight would’ve been able to tear through them already. John: Oh, shut up! (John lets go of Caliburn, letting him float in the air. John then activates the Omnitrix.) Caliburn: What are you doing? John: Showing you my real power. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Heatblast: Heatblast! (He grabs onto Caliburn’s hilt.) Caliburn: Ow! Hot, hot, hot! Heatblast envelops Caliburn in fire, and slams it into the ground, releasing a wave of fire, destroying the monsters with ease. Heatblast releases a stream of fire, destroying more monsters. Some monsters charge in with swords, and Heatblast charges in, slashing at them and destroying them with ease. The rest of the monsters retreat, and Heatblast reverts. John: Well, that takes care of that. Caliburn: You simpleton! You could’ve melted me! John: Relax, you’re a magic sword. Caliburn: What’s more, I’ve become quite dull from my time in the stone. John: You don’t say. Caliburn: I do. Look at me! I am no longer sharp enough to slice through anything! John: No, I meant. Oh, never mind! I know a good smith, I’ll take you into town. Caliburn: Good. Hurry, knave! Time is of the essence. John: Yeah, yeah. (John throws Caliburn over his shoulder, and starts walking.) You know the way out of here? Caliburn: (Sighs) How did you pull me out of the stone? John: Circumstances. I’m the guy who needed you. Characters *John Spacewalker *Nimue, Lady of the Lake *Caliburn the Sword Villains *Leviathan *Knights of the Underworld Aliens *Royal NiGHTS *Heatblast (first re-appearance) Trivia *This episode begins the running joke of sarcasm with Caliburn. *John recieves the title of "knave", a rookie swordsman. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc